kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guillotine King
|classification = Akugyo Chojin|trademark_technique(s) = Hour of Death Guillotine |manga = Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 29}} : An Akugyou Choujin who crashes the 19th Choujin Olympics English Qualifying Rounds and killed John Bullman. 'About' Guillotine King competes in the 19th Chojin Olympics. He is a fearsome competitor, but ultimately goes on to murder John Bullman within the wrestling ring. This triggers Robin Mask to compete in turn, so that he may avenge his fallen friend, and is the catalyst for Robin becoming a Seigi Chojin. 'Story' We first see Guillotine King defeating an unnamed opponent, as Robin Mask watches the preliminaries on a television screen. He mocks his opponent and evokes disgust from the audience. In the B-block''' semi-finals, we see him next in battle with John Bullman. The two mean are said to have been evenly matched, but - after fifteen minutes - John Bullman fails to launch an attack, and instead is subject to a barrage of knee kicks. After being mocked, John Bullman tries to counter with a Beefeater Suplex, but the move has no effect on the King. Instead the King smashes his heels into Bullman's stomach, which only adds to Bullman's fatigue. The King then performs the Hour of Death Guillotine. He announces to the blood-splattered crowd that he is an Akugyo Chojin, and announces he will fight Sherlockman in the finals the next day, after which he stamps on John Bullman's dismembered head. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Five He threatens to destroy the United Kingdom if he wins. The finals of the British preliminaries are fought in Wimbledon. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Six The King realises that Sherlockman has not arrived for his fight, and - as such - considers himself the victor and attacks Paul Mackintosh. Robin thus arrives and challenges the King to a fight. The crowd cheers for Robin, who pleads his case to be allowed to fight towards Harabote Muscle, and he is allowed admission into the ring, so that he may participate in the finals. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Seven The fight starts evenly matched, but the King mocks Robin for having to rely on his rugby moves and a lack of knowledge of proper wrestling techniques. Robin is then trapped in the Hour of Death Guillotine, but Alisa Mackintosh pleads with him to succeed and swears that she loves him unconditionally, which inspires him to fight back and allows him to free himself from the guillotine. Guillotine King is ultimately defeated with a Tower Bridge, which allows Robin to achieve victory and win as the British champion. Guillotine King is never seen again. '''Techniques Hour of Death Guillotine ' * The King traps his opponent's head inside him and decapitates them with a blade 'Career Record Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O John Bullman - Hour of Death Guillotine *X Robin Mask - Tower Bridge 'Trivia' *'Submitted by: '''Hiroyuki Kaneda, 28, Kanagawa Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Four 'References''' Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from the United Kingdom